Lindsay Kellerman
Lindsay Kellerman is the deurotagonist of "The Super Babies." Ever since her registration, she has joined Baby Intelligence and the latter's other pupils on several missions with incredible loyalty. Lindsay fought in the Second and Third NoHead Wars. During this time, she also made friends with Telekinibabe, Red X, and Andromeda. In the future, after Master Intelligence was murdered by the Dark Flame, Lindsay became the new leader of the S.M.S.B. She died in the 22nd century due to old age. Biography Early Life Lindsay Kellerman was born on November 10, 2019 to Bridgett and Zach Kellerman; she was born exactly four months after her soon-to-be master, Baby Intelligence. From birth, she lived in hiding with her parents after Mr. Stupid NoHead marked them for death. They lived in a town bordering New York City in a home put under a Taboo by Baby Intelligence to keep them hidden. They also had planned to make Sheriff Bladepoint their Secret-Keeper, but on his advice, they changed this designation to Mykew Hadeline, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Hadeline was loyal to the NoHeads. She betrayed Zach and Bridgett and revealed their location. When Lindsay was born, Bridgett held a christening; it was quiet and brief. Only Zach, Bridgett, Lindsay, and Zett were there. For Lindsay’s birthday, Zett bought her a walker, though it is unknown what happened to it after Mr. Stupid NoHead’s attack. On the evening of Saint Nicholas Day in 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived at the Kellerman house and murdered Zach and Bridgett. He murdered Zach first, who tried to stand up to him; unfortunately he did not have his gun with him and was killed immediately. Mr. Stupid NoHead then advanced on Bridgett, who attempted to protect Lindsay and claimed she was unaware of her powers. She was then killed by her assailant. However, when NoHead used his lightning on Lindsay, the baby disappeared and NoHead’s lightning rebounded off of her invisible form. NoHead left angrily, and Lindsay was orphaned. The Kellerman house was destroyed in the attack, and Bladepoint rescued Lindsay from the ruined house.Lindsay was orphaned. Joining the S.M.S.B. Two weeks after the First Battle of the NoHead Base, Baby Intelligence and the only remaining members, Baby Strength and Force Baby, were conversing on a rooftop in the night when they noticed a robbery going on below. They cornered the Lunch Money Bandit, who had just barely mugged Percy and Stephanie. They pounced on the mugger and manage to shake the stolen money off of him, to which the bandit responded to by launching a grenade. However, Lindsay Kellerman, who was in the same alleyway, made the grenade disappear. Baby Strength grabbed the crook and he and Force Baby threw him into Officer Walltalker’s patrol car. Believing he has found the baby he had foreseen would join them, Baby Intelligence brought Lindsay to the MBH with them. Lindsay arrived at Baby Intelligence’s office, and when she woke up, Baby Intelligence introduced himself and told her he had identified her power of Disappiration. He asked her if she will join, and Lindsay was more than happy to extend her hand in order to shake on it. However, this was interrupted by a recently-installed alarm. Lindsay came with the other members as they rushed to the Pinewood Derby in order to stop a bank robbery. On the way, Baby Intelligence introduced her to the other members: Baby Strength and Force Baby, recently reduced from Sebiscuits and Paige. They arrived at the bank, but they were too late to prevent the robbery. However, Baby Intelligence did realize that Mr. Stupid NoHead was most likely the culprit. Lindsay babbled in fear. Because Intelligence thought she was asking who NoHead was, he told her. They then mounted to their car and headed off to face the villain. They arrived at the NoHead base, and their arrival was detected immediately. Angered, Mr. Stupid NoHead confronted the group. As the battle began, Baby Intelligence seized a log for defense. NoHead noticed Lindsay early on and pursued, chasing the terrified baby up a pile of logs. After a brief exchange of fists, NoHead pushed Lindsay toward the fireplace. However, Baby Intelligence leaped forward and pushed her away; however, he accidentally tumbled to the edge of a window in the process. The wicked NoHead grabbed his chance and tried throwing logs at the baby in order to knock him out the window, only to have the hero knock one back at him with his own log, dislodging the NoHead’s hat (garnering Lindsay’s amusement). However, when NoHead tossed a wagon at his opponent, Intelligence was successfully knocked out the window. Lindsay rallied the other members and convinced them to follow Baby Intelligence. Dodging light blasts from NoHead, they leaped out the window together. The three of them rolled away into a trap that began with a savage waterfall made entirely of tomato juice. They then landed into a dark, vast chamber, where they saw a pack of wolves about to eat Baby Intelligence, who could do little unarmed and alone. However, Lindsay and the others immediately engaged the wolves, taking out at least fifteen of them and winning. When the fight ended, Lindsay apparated everyone back into the NoHead base, leaving herself for last. When the S.M.S.B. returned, Baby Intelligence noticed a death machine and spoke German to make it self-destruct. The explosion awoke Mr. Stupid NoHead, and he entered the room to discover the wreckage. Baby Intelligence herded Lindsay back, then rushed at the angry villain, at which point NoHead ignited his sword and continuously slashed at his opponent. Baby Intelligence dodged the blows and leaped away to the edge of the platform. Thinking he had Intelligence cornered, NoHead leaped toward him to finish him off. However, Intelligence pushed him over the edge of the platform. NoHead fell into the fire lying below and immediately burned to death. Lindsay witnessed this, but did not interfere this time. With Mr. Stupid NoHead defeated, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Lindsay all returned to the Pinewood Derby, which was still parked outside the base. On the way home, Baby Intelligence declared that they had found a keeper, clearly referring to Lindsay. To Lindsay’s joy, everybody cheered. As a result of NoHead’s demise, the S.M.S.B. organized a great victory celebration on the streets of town. Percy and Stephanie were present. Baby Intelligence chose this point and time to give Lindsay her supersuit. However, about halfway across the celebration a building-eating monster threatened the town. Along with Lindsay, the S.M.S.B. leaped to face it. Eventually, they won the fight, but failed to stop its master, Hell Burnbottom. One-week armistice Over the next week, Baby Intelligence taught Lindsay how to speak, and also designed and sewed her a supersuit. Lindsay revealed that she did not want a new name. In addition, he allowed her to train with Baby Strength and Force Baby, whilst teaching her the basics of sword combat. During her training, Lindsay chose to specialize in Shii-Cho. She displayed an early interest in studying Form VII, though Baby Intelligence refused to let her study it. Second NoHead War After the Second Battle of the NoHead Base, Lindsay Kellerman's membership became official and she fought valiantly in the following war against Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons. Rescuing Rocken Role Lindsay then leaped into the path of Hell Burnbottom’s sword, blocking it with her own, saving her comrade’s life in the process. Taking up Baby Strength’s weapon, Lindsay unleashed a flurry of attacks, which caught Burnbottom off guard at first. However, despite the tactical advantage the second blade granted, it was short-lived. Without more than basic training in dual-blade combat, Lindsay’s use of two blades simply wasn’t good enough to pass through Burnbottom’s guard, and the NoHead eventually managed to destroy the green blade, leaving Lindsay with only her sword. At that point, Burnbottom’s greater practice and experience allowed him to regain the upper hand, and, despite holding her own for much of the duel, Lindsay lost the battle to Hell Burnbottom. After being rescued by Baby Intelligence, Lindsay, Force Baby, and Baby Strength were transported back to the MBH for healing. Defeating Hell Burnbottom The S.M.S.B. returned to the NoHead base for a respite. Baby Intelligence and Lindsay flanked the police. Upon seizing a tank, the two babies decided to ride it through the base, destroying a gate blocking their path. The two eventually dismounted at the cliffs overlooking the waterfall. Around this time, Lindsay was contacted by Lewis. The quad turbolaser cannons were protected by a power source, and the police could not do much with it there. Lindsay was asked to help destroy it. As Lindsay went to comply, she disabled a Bratpro in her way and rescued 3 police from the Rockets. Lindsay then entered a tunnel. On the other side, she destroyed the two power conduits on its side, causing the cannons to explode. Lewis contacted her again and told her the cannon had been destroyed. She rushed off to rejoin the battle. The destruction of the first tank surprised Mean King . Under cover of the confusion, Bladepoint led his team into the base. The strike force sneaked into the front yard and fought a squad of Rockets. After the robots were eliminated, Lindsay and Baby Intelligence led the strike force into the hangar. The battle raged on in the plaza, where the team engaged more Rockets. The strike force was discovered, and with Rocket reinforcements on the way, Lindsay was asked to assist the team by destroying the 6 power cells powering the doors. She lowered the shields on the power cells and sliced through each one when its shield was down. The others provided covering fire, and in Baby Intelligence’s case, sword cover while Lindsay was disabling the cells. The police forces cleared out the hangar in short order. During the engagement, Tyler hid inside a skyfighter. Then the doors opened, revealing Hell Burnbottom, son of NoHead. The two babies moved to engage him in the inevitable clash. The police left to take the long way through a different door, but were then pinned down by Bratpros. Burnbottom drew his sword, revealing a blade on each end. After the babies drew their weapons, the NoHead moved for the attack. Tyler accidentally took off and destroyed the droids with the craft’s far stronger laser cannon blasts. As the duel raged on, Burnbottom spun away and telekinetically threw the piece of a perished Rocket to hit the controls for the door leading to the Refinery Complex. Lindsay caught up with Burnbottom, followed by Baby Intelligence. Burnbottom kicked Lindsay right off the catwalk they were on, but the girl managed to hold on to the edge of a lower platform. When trying to return to the battle, Lindsay fell through the catwalk down to the next level. It took a while, but after clearing several obstacles Lindsay was able to ride an elevator to the main chamber while Intelligence and Burnbottom continued to fight. She immediately rushed after the combatants. Baby Intelligence, then fighting alone, did his best to fend off the NoHead until Lindsay could catch up with them, but the baby had been exhausted by the lengthy duel and, deprived of the space necessary to properly utilize his preferred form of sword combat, he was run through, knocked over, and believed to be dead. Burnbottom then taunted Lindsay. Lindsay was enraged at the apparent murder of her master and once the force fields opened, quickly charged at Burnbottom. During an intense duel, Lindsay managed to cut Burnbottom’s sword in two. However, Burnbottom continued to fight the baby, and pushed Lindsay into a pit. Lindsay managed to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle at the last moment, but Burnbottom kicked the baby’s sword down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit, showering sparks upon Lindsay in an attempt to make her lose her grip. Lindsay managed to calm herself. Then she pulled herself up hard, apparating behind Burnbottom and calling Intelligence’s sword to her hand as he did so. Lindsay then slashed him through the waist. Burnbottom fell into the pit and Lindsay then rushed to her master’s side. Intelligence stood up and revealed he was alive. Later, in the aftermath of the battle, Lindsay returned to the MBH and offered tips with Tyler in his training. They also took it easy for the next week, but were goaded into action by a vision of Mean King fighting Telekinibabe. End of the NoHeads Soon after the battle, Telekinibabe had a grim vision concerning the NoHeads. However, Lindsay awoke him from it. After getting dressed, he followed her to the dining room for breakfast, where the entire group elaborated on the fact that Mean King and Brute Gunray were still alive. Along with the others, Lindsay approached the Yellowstone base in her escape pod, unaware they had already been spotted. They landed without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the base, Lindsay at the head of the group. As they began to search for Brute Gunray, they encountered RC-4. Lindsay began to quietly stalk RC-4 and his group, and was proceeded by the others. However, they were forced to give up on this when the group disappeared from sight. As they prepared to continue through the NoHead base, RC-4 suddenly reappeared and opened fire on the trio. Lindsay called the others back and fought back briefly before RC-4 disengaged from his target. This time, they did not attempt to follow him. Shortly thereafter, they were cut off by another group of Rockets. As the group of Rockets broke off the fight, Baby Strength began to wander off, while Telekinibabe stuck with Lindsay. When calling him back didn’t work, Lindsay followed Baby Strength as he headed for a door. But just as Baby Strength passed through, the door slammed shut behind him, cutting him off from Lindsay and Telekinibabe. Confronting Sebiscuits Lindsay Kellerman joined Baby Intelligence on his mission to stop Sebiscuits . When Sebiscuits found them, he knocked them to a platform and delightfully engaged the whole group. Moments after the babies ignited their swords, Sebiscuits leaped up and electrocuted Force Baby. Twirling his sword, he wounded Telekinibabe before he could defend himself. As Telekinibabe fell unconscious, Lindsay saw her chance and attempted to strike the traitor from behind, but was slashed at the waist when Sebiscuits turned to face her. Baby Strength was knocked out as well, and Intelligence dueled Sebiscuits one-on-one. Eventually, they awoke and rushed to Intelligence’s aid. There, they helped him escape and pursue their prone enemy. Sebiscuits managed to get a little further before he was caught up again. This time, Sebiscuits attacked himself using beams and speed glitches. All the S.M.S.B. members were shot off of their car and landed on the pinnacle of a volcano. Lindsay stepped out to challenge Sebiscuits, but was quickly felled. As Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits clashed inside the volcano’s artificial structure, Baby Strength moved his fallen friend into the car where they would await Baby Intelligence’s return. American Purge As a result of the curse Saron Facilor had assaulted Lindsay with, Lindsay had to return to New York City, which Force Baby had teleported her to. Throughout the next few weeks, Lindsay would exhibit soreness and constant stomachaches. She had to take no less than ten different medicines daily for an extended period of time, provided by a nurse at NYC Hospital named Joshua Pye. When she left the hospital, she still felt she could not return. Baby Intelligence agreed the other members could finish the mission, but always made sure Lindsay was never without work to do there. During the summer of 2022, Lindsay stayed in Edgewater for a couple of weeks. There, Flora Fortescue gave Lindsay free ice cream sundaes every hour and helped her complete her homework on the medieval times. The NoHeads' Return Lindsay Kellerman continued to help Baby Intelligence as a teenager, and by then had grown considerably in appearance and personality. Red X also joined the S.M.S.B., and Lindsay was the first besides Baby Intelligence to befriend her and see her for being more than a dork. Soon after she was transported via jinxed plate to the graveyard where Mr. Stupid NoHead’s father had been buried. There Whammo used her hair to brew a dark potion to bring Hell Burnbottom back to life. After a brief attempt to stop his evil before he could go anywhere, Lindsay escaped back to the MBH. Soon after, Lindsay participated in the Swordfighting Tournament and defeated Telekinibabe in combat. Afterwards, she saw Red X leaving for the summer with the second’s parents, causing deep envy in Lindsay. This, coupled with the trauma of Hell Burnbottom’s return, rendered her highly insecure, irritable, and rude. When Red X finally returned to the MBH, Lindsay deliberately tripped on her, but quickly righted herself. After yelling at Cynthia, Lindsay telekinetically hurled her against a wall. Lindsay immediately left to her room to avoid discovery for the assault. When Master Intelligence asked her if she had done what she did, Lindsay denied any involvement. Lindsay continued learning with the others. During this time, Master Intelligence also began a cooking class. Lindsay soon proved adept at the subject. When instructed to give a speech of her own, Lindsay began teaching the others how to tie a tie telekinetically. At that moment, Hell Burnbottom possessed Lindsay fully, causing her to shoot beams at the other members of the S.M.S.B. Finally, Sebiscuits blocked her attack on Telekinibabe and they began to duel briefly. The clash ended when Intelligence recovered and telekinetically hurled her into a wall. Upon sending the others away, Intelligence asked Lindsay what had happened to her, before taking her to the medical station and chaining her to a bed to recover. During this, she was disturbed and persuaded by a vision of her parents being interrogated and murdered by Mr. Stupid NoHead, which she immediately remembered as a flash of the past. Once she was released, she went after Red X. Later she joined the S.M.S.B. on their journey to save Sebiscuits. When the seemingly lifeless body of Sebiscuits was presented to the S.M.S.B. by Hell Burnbottom, Red X cried out in disbelief and grief, and a distraught Lindsay had to restrain her. However, his death spurred the defenders on. With the battle restarted, Lindsay engaged Whammo briefly before he tied her and the other members. When Whammo left, she made her cords disappear, and did the same for the others. Lindsay began searching for Hell Burnbottom, eager for a rematch. Burnbottom found her first, Apparating into the room and conjuring a ring of fire that cornered Lindsay. He then proceeded to throw Lindsay to the floor. He hardly punched her again. Lindsay tells Burnbottom that the dark side will always fail. Burnbottom pushed Lindsay back to the edge of a balcony. Burnbottom advanced, telling Lindsay she was mistaken. Lindsay countered this statement and grabbed Burnbottom around the neck; she then threw herself and Burnbottom off the castle and into the city below. As the two mutants screamed, Hell Burnbottom flew both of them away from the ravine. As they were flying through the air, Lindsay and Burnbottom began grappling each other and slammed into several roofs. Eventually they crash-landed into a construction site. Injured, but still energized, they got to their feet. Once attained, Hell Burnbottom engaged Lindsay in sword combat. However, Lindsay’s powers merged and went haywire. She attempted to slam Burnbottom backward, and her hand fired a beam that disarmed him. She attempted to Apparate away from Burnbottom’s lightning strike and she fired her own; the bolts locked together and clashed. However, Lindsay noticed Master Intelligence nearby and unwillingly broke free of the bond, causing it to rebound and burn her. After a pause in the duel, their bolts clashed once more - although this time, Lindsay realized her lightning was failing her. The connection between the two bolts was moving closer to Lindsay’s fingertips. Master Intelligence then aided Lindsay by drawing water from the sewers so that it erupted and flowed out encasing Hell Burnbottom inside a sphere of water in an attempt to drown him and finish the duel. Lindsay got to her feet and made for Intelligence, but her Master telekinetically repelled her away whilst attempting to maintain his sphere. This broke his concentration, and the sphere collapsed. Now free from his watery prison, Burnbottom cast a large torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, but Master Intelligence held it back with an exceedingly powerful display of telekinesis. In a second attack, Burnbottom gathered the energy into a ball of light and released it, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Master Intelligence and Lindsay and caused all the buildings in the site to shatter. The thousands of tiny shards of glass started to rain down upon Hell Burnbottom, but he diverted their path, causing them to home in on Lindsay and Master Intelligence during their descent. Red X, who had recently arrived, deflected the shards en route by means of a transparent shield. The Dark Lord then conjured a small whirlwind that whipped up the shards around him. As they fell to the ground, it seemed that the Dark Lord Disapparated. However, he then possessed and tortured Lindsay. Lindsay tried to fight back, but was unable to do so. She was reminded of her most haunting memories. Hell Burnbottom materialized above Lindsay and cast a shield around himself and Lindsay. A faint ring of glass encircled them, floating in mid-air. Master Intelligence kept his gaze on Burnbottom whilst touching the edge of the barrier. Burnbottom advanced on Lindsay, but at that moment Red X returned with Burnbottom’s metal tube. She fired two beams that decapitated him. Fighting The Gladiator Later, the S.M.S.B. would encounter a new villain called the Gladiator. Eventually, Lindsay dozed off and received a vision of the Gladiator preparing to destroy North America with a bomb. Despite Sebiscuits' protests, the rest of the S.M.S.B. was prepared to go to Transylvania Quarters immediately. Upon arriving, Master Intelligence located the Orb of Power. Soon after, the Gladiator arrived with the Knights of Plague. The S.M.S.B. members fought hard in two rounds of combat, during which time Lindsay engaged Eve, but they were eventually captured. At some point during the battle, the Orb of Power ended up in Lindsay's hand. The villain quickly pried it from her, then proceeded to reveal the electric bomb from Lindsay's vision. Red X asked Baby Strength to free her, as he had used his Super strength to break free himself. Baby Strength did this. The villain launched the bomb, but Red X leaped in front of it, causing it to hit her instead and sacrificing herself in the process. The bomb never got past her torso, though it gave her a slow, painful death. The Gladiator was now out of bombs. In his fury, Master Intelligence was able to break out of his immobi rays and attack the villain, and quickly managed to defeat him as Lindsay watched. The Gladiator was later locked in a prison he himself had built to hold his enemies. Everybody regretted Red X’s death, but as a result of it everybody else survived. Later on, Master Intelligence buried Red X next to Paige. The Mutant Ball Thus, when the pair arrived, many were stunned and jealous. Lindsay wore robes of a “floaty, blue material,” and her hair in an “shiny and sleek, and done up in a bushy yet fancy hairstyle.” The attention to her appearance was unusual, and she received many positive remarks on it. Even Force Baby, who despised her at the time, had nothing negative to say. Death of Master Intelligence Lindsay drew her sword. She engaged the Dark Flame in combat and spent part of the duel in retreat, defending herself against the Dark Flame’s advances. The two locked sabers and the Knight taunted her about her hair. Lindsay, however, was unconcerned about her appearance, and she was far from offended. With that, Lindsay moved onto the offensive, raining down, heavy power attacks against her opponent. However, the Dark Flame drew upon his own powers and regained the offensive, delivering several blows against Lindsay until he finally disarmed her and slashed her across the face. Leadership and Death After Master Intelligence died, Lindsay assumed control of the S.M.S.B. By now, only Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength were left. She was widely considered “just as good a leader as Master Intelligence.” As instructed by Master Intelligence’s ghost, Lindsay eventually learned the ability to become a spirit after death, like her former Master. She would later put this skill to good use. In 2218, Lindsay had grown sick and weak in old age, and knew her death was imminent. She informed Sebiscuits there was little he could learn from her. She also told Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength that they should pass on what they had learned, as the light side powered them all, as it had Master Intelligence. She also revealed the origins of Intelligence’s power. With her final breaths, Lindsay struggled to tell Sebiscuits her final words: “Sebiscuits. You are now our leader.” Lindsay then died and was buried soon after. Post-mortem Soon after she died, Lindsay Kellerman told a nervous Sebiscuits that she and Master Intelligence would always be with him, if not physically. Physical Description Lindsay Kellerman had a lot of stringy black hair, green eyes, and a squeaky voice that became soft and nearly ethereal when she was older. Lindsay never gave much attention to her appearance, and usually hid her potential to be extremely pretty under her simple hairstyle and a plain supersuit with only a small ‘l’ on it. She generally wore her suit in battle and in training sessions. Otherwise, she dressed casually. However, Lindsay did begin to use perfume instead of deodrant, however, she remarked that it was too much work to use daily and switched back. During a ball in 2034, many people there were stunned by how pretty she looked. Even Master Intelligence failed to recognize her initially, and was shocked when he did, for she did not look at all like her usual self: her hair was sleek and shiny, and done into a bushy yet fancy style. She wore a dress made of a floaty, blue material, and she smiled and held herself differently. Even Red X gaped at Lindsay when she saw her, and Force Baby, who was at unfriendly terms with her at the time, seemed unable to find an insult to throw at her. This proves that she could be extremely pretty when she made an effort at it. Usually, however, Lindsay kept her hair long. Personality and Traits Lindsay Kellerman was an empathetic and highly intelligent girl but was also impulsive and somewhat naïve. She was a good leader and a skilled tactician and her quick thinking earned her the respect of several other S.M.S.B. members. Lindsay was also very strong willed, and irrevocably loyal to the S.M.S.B., something she herself stated in 2020. However, the trauma of her own experiences took a toll upon her in 2031, something Hell Burnbottom exploited, making for a mean-spirited, insecure teenage girl. In the aftermath of the Battle of Bast Castle, Lindsay felt something was missing inside of her. Master Intelligence consoled her and told her to believe in her strength. Events occurring years later forced a change inside of her, and she finally said she felt something had been found. Lindsay had a brief romantic relationship with Sebiscuits, but she was dedicated to the S.M.S.B. and decided the S.M.S.B. was more important than her relationship with Sebiscuits, though they would still nurse feelings for each other. She also appeared to have a close bond with Master Intelligence, because she mentioned that he had been like a father to her. Like her relationship with Sebiscuits, however, she eventually learned to let go of any emotional attachment to her master, which she later taught Red X to do the same. She also had a close friendship with Telekinibabe. Powers And Abilities Lindsay Kellerman was one of the greatest sword duelists of her time. During her training, Lindsay chose to specialize in Shii-Cho, her relatively advanced skills reinforced by her youth and stamina, which helped compensate for her relative inexperience. She also had some skill in Soresu. While she relied on the acrobatics to cut off her opponents, and to facilitate her strong penchant for physical attacks, Lindsay eschewed the slower and more impractical elements of Shii-Cho, favoring more efficient moves, which resulted in a combo of Soresu and Shii-Cho. In addition, Lindsay’s gun-deflections were accurate and quick. She also studied the martial arts to a degree, and was very fond of chaining hand-to-hand combat strikes into her sword sequences. Lindsay also displayed an early interest in studying Form VII, but Baby Intelligence refused to let her study it. Through much practice, Lindsay developed an extraordinary amount of proficiency in Form I. Her tight defense and energy-efficient moves stood her in good stead against masterful gunslingers duelists. However, Lindsay’s Shii-Cho proved unable to effectively counter Burnbottom’s skills during their first confrontation. On that occasion, Burnbottom’s elegant combination of Makashi and Vaapad worked away at Lindsay’s defense, while Burnbottom’s style confused the baby, using a quick twirl to bring her down. Over the course of the Third NoHead War, Lindsay continued to develop her technique. Her blast-deflection skills were further honed to the point where Lindsay could single-handedly deflect blasts from all directions. Dozens of hours of sparring and training considerably advanced her skills as a duelist as well. Even unarmed, Lindsay was a formidable opponent, evading enemy attacks and working her way inside their defense to physically assault them. By the time she was six, Lindsay’s study into Shii-Cho had resulted in absolute mastery of the style. Her skill was such that she was considered by some not only to be a master of Shii-Cho, but to be the master of it. In her second duel with Burnbottom, Lindsay caught him off-guard with her advanced combo of forms. Unable to overcome Lindsay through bladework, Burnbottom had to rely on his powers to continue the fight. She also seemed to have been well versed in Niman, especially evident during her duel with Burnbottom in 2031. By the time of this rematch, however, Lindsay had gone for 9 years without a live duel, and her skills had atrophied somewhat. Despite this, she remained formidable, and was able to hold her own against Burnbottom for a short time. Due to her lack of practice and the physical force of Burnbottom’s attacks, Lindsay quickly tired. When Burnbottom knocked her down, she chose to escape rather than continue the fight. Though Lindsay focused largely on sword combat she was also very skilled and powerful in use of disapparation and telekinesis. As instructed by Master Intelligence’s ghost, Lindsay eventually learned the ability to become a spirit after death, like her former Master. She would later put this skill to good use. Lindsay was capable of many telekinetic feats and could perform extensive acrobatics, especially as a baby, which allowed her to leap huge distances and cover much more ground in a much shorter amount of time. Lindsay was also adept at the saber throw. Apart from these impressive applications of her powers, Lindsay was skilled in stealth and infiltration. She was also known to use her beauty and stealth powers to tame wild animals and seduce people into giving information. In addition, Lindsay’s telekinesis was adept from the start. During the villain hunt in 2021, Lindsay was deprived of her sword and forced to deflect blasts from both a rapid-firing dart launcher and a flamethrower using only telekinesis. This was all the more impressive considering that flamethrowers were so difficult to counter with telekinesis. She later demonstrated the ability to deflect bullets from a Bratpro using her powers. Although largely unused, the infant was proficient in the use of the telekinetic crush, which she used on one occasion to dispatch pairs of Rockets. Lindsay was also capable of using her sword to ground lightning. Lindsay proved herself to be a great military strategist and a highly studious woman, which resulted in her attaining the rank of High General along with Sebiscuits during the NoHead war. She was also a natural leader, leading her own fraction of troops to many victories. Her tactical skills allowed the police to minimize casualties during many of their battles, so long as she was there. Her strategic ability was also shown in her sword combat. Applying the principles of Soresu and Shii-Cho, she often took advantage of her superior defensive capabilities and position on the battlefield to win her battles with as little energy as possible. She used this to hold her own against Burnbottom. Lindsay was an excellent pilot, and known as one of the greatest in the S.M.S.B., expressing great interest in the early skyfighter program. During the war, she led many attacks from the cockpit of her skyfighter. She could repair all kinds of craft and machines as well. Lindsay was also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Trained at the MBH and having undergone extensive sparring matches with Baby Intelligence, she developed a considerable level of skill in unarmed combat. When she was deprived of her sword, she usually turned to this ability. In her later years, Lindsay learned to understand many other languages. Relationships Friends Baby Intelligence In later years, Lindsay appeared to have a close bond with Master Intelligence, because she mentioned that he had been like a father to her. However, she eventually learned to let go of any emotional attachment to her master, which she later taught Red X to do the same. Telekinibabe , Lindsay's dearest friend.]] Lindsay Kellerman had met Telekinibabe in his and Albert’s home near the MBH. When he first met her, he initially told her she was beautiful, which she was shocked and slightly uncomfortable by. After joining the S.M.S.B., Lindsay spent much time with her loyal and confident friend, and separated thought of her continually. Telekinibabe was fascinated by her, especially after learning she was the Chosen One. He was also surprised upon realizing how much she had changed as a teenager, and told her he had noticed she was different, but for the better. Eventually, his fascination would blossom into attachment. After a hair-raising series of adventures together, Lindsay began to reciprocate this affection, as the American Purge began. Lindsay was deeply in love and vowed to protect Telekinibabe at any necessary cost, and Telekinibabe felt exactly the same way. During the Mutant Ball, which took place in 2036, Telekinibabe asked Lindsay out, although Red X thought he would ask her. Sebiscuits Lindsay Kellerman had a brief romantic relationship with Sebiscuits. However, she was dedicated to the S.M.S.B. and ultimately decided the S.M.S.B. was more important than her relationship with Sebiscuits, though they would still nurse feelings for each other. Red X Lindsay would teach Red X several things, including bullet deflection and how to let go of her emotional connections. Enemies Mr. Stupid NoHead For a time, Mr. Stupid NoHead was Lindsay’s most dangerous enemy. The two mutants had been enemies ever since a prophecy foretelling of a child “with the power to destroy the NoHeads” was made and relayed in part to NoHead, who decided to act, to prevent it from coming to fruition. Two infants fit the description of “The Chosen One”, and NoHead had already gone for Baby Intelligence. To circumvent the prophecy, Mr. Stupid NoHead went to the Kellerman house to murder baby Lindsay. When Bridgett refused to move aside and allow NoHead access to his true target, she was killed off, however, Lindsay Disapparated from NoHead’s lightning aimed at her, causing the strike to rebound. NoHead angrily retreated as a result, effectively marking Lindsay as his equal. As it happened, they met again in 2020, it took both Lindsay and Baby Intelligence to destroy him. This ended their rivalry and furfilled the prophecy. Hell Burnbottom Gallery Baby_Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman, as depicted on Movellas. Pride_of_the_Super_Babies.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman on the cover of "Pride of the Super Babies." Revenge_of_Hell_Burnbottom.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman on the cover of "Revenge of Hell Burnbottom." Etymology The name Lindsay comes from the word “Lindesege,” which means “Lincoln.” Like Abraham Lincoln, Lindsay is a good leader and started out poor. The name “Kellerman” derives from "Keller", which means “cellar,” effectively indicating how Lindsay felt underground before she was taken up as an S.M.S.B. member. Appearances *The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle *Pride of the Super Babies *The Blabberish Singer *The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom *The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation *The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter *The X-Children - Part 1 *The X-Children - Part 2 *The X-Adults: Endgame - Part 1 *The X-Adults: Endgame - Part 2 External Links Lindsay Kellerman - D.I.T. Wikia Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Alive Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:2019 Births Category:Children Category:Original series Category:Second NoHead War Category:Third NoHead War Category:21st century births Category:2218 deaths Category:2210s deaths Category:23rd century deaths Category:Attack at the Kellerman house participants Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Battle of Yellowstone participants Category:Age victims